


Giggle Me Gay (Whatever that means)

by qiuqiuxi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cold and Sticky Kisses, Consensual, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Hickeys, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata doesn't realise how Cute Kageyama is until someone mentions it, Hinatas lowkey a Pervert, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Internalized Homophobia, Kageyama Laughing, Kageyama Likes it Tho, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kissing, Licking, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Shy Kageyama Tobio, Soft Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Swearing, They're Dumb Gays, Top Hinata Shouyou, but that's obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqiuxi/pseuds/qiuqiuxi
Summary: He feels the youngers slender fingers slide up his neck and rest at the base, playing with the orange locks of hair. Shouyou smiles and kisses back, holding his waist. The waves are licking at their thighs now, but they don't care.They just wanna drown in each other.`` Can I please suck your dick? ```` What the fuck. ``
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 195





	Giggle Me Gay (Whatever that means)

**Author's Note:**

> ayo
> 
> there needs to be more kageyama laughing fanfics  
> seriously- the lack of it is concerning

There was a loud bang and a harsh breeze of air as the ball flew past his head, nearly brushing against his face. The red-head just stood still for a second, before turning his head around to see the ball about to hit the floor. He could save it, he knows he could, but he can't move. And then it hits the ground and rolls away.

It was out.

* * *

`` Now- wait a minute, you're saying Kageyama is scary? Like, he actually scares you? `` Hinata nods and takes a bite of his meat bun, savouring the taste with a small smile before swallowing. The brown-haired girl (who Hinata didn't remember the name of because she's not important or relevant) looked shocked and she shook her head before handing him a note.

It was a pastel pink envelope with lace crappily glued onto the edges and glitter messily placed over the scrawled out letters that spelt out Kageyamas name. He turned it around to see a heart sticker stuck on the opening, nearly peeling off. Another love letter, another girl that just wanted to talk to him for Tobio.

Shouyou huffed and took it, shoving it into his pocket. The girl opened her mouth to say something, her cheeks tinted red. He decided to interrupt her and hold up his hand.

`` I'll get it to Kageyama as soon as possible, `` He growled out and she got visibly happy. She seemed to glow, her eyes were sparkling and her hair was radiant. Hinata frantically looked around and quickly waved away the sparkles and pink bubbles. What was this? A romance manga? God, that wouldn't work on him.

She grinned and skipped away towards the school, humming to herself in delight. As soon as she was out of sight he dropped the note into a bin already full of love letters and headed into the school with a content smile. 

As he arrived at the club, he wondered why so many girls liked his setter. He definitely was pretty damn scary at first, but once you get to know him, he's just a giant milk-loving dork.

Just because he has sharp cat-shaped eyes that held the most beautiful sapphires and sparkled in the light, soft fluffy radiant hair, squishy and chubby cheeks, cute pointy ears and pink glossy lips with rosy cheeks he was the favourite? 

Okay, maybe he sees why. Holy shit, Tobio is really fucking cute. How did he never realise this? Nearly everyone knew and nobody told me? What kind of-

`` Hey! Dumbass, are you coming in or not? `` He shoved him inside by the shoulder and then walked away to go change. 

That was oddly cute. Hinata now notices that he likes the way Kageyamas mouth forms around the word dumbass. They're soft-looking, pink and shiny. And-

Wait, he needs to get changed, he almost forgot what he was doing.

* * *

Shouyou likes Kageyama, no- loves him. Every single part of him, right down to the minor imperfections. Like that one strand delinquent hair that sweeps to the right instead of down.

He's staring, looking at Tobio move while playing. He doesn't let it distract him too much, but he's discreetly watching. Glancing at his stomach when his shirt rides up, watching his thighs tense and relax, noticing the smallest details.

He knows now, he completely understands and agrees. Kageyama Tobio is the cutest human in the world and nobody would disagree.

The next time they are hanging out, they're eating Ice Cream and sweet treats. They've sat next to each other, legs occasionally knocking together and making Hinata redden. Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next, not even Boku No Pico. 

Tobio let out a yelp as some of his chocolate Ice Cream slid off his tongue and onto his collar bone, dripping down and into his shirt. Shouyou looks over to make sure he's alright but stops. 

Kageyama has one leg up and he's leaning back with his tongue out, ice cream still dripping down his chin and neck. His face is red from embarrassment and sweat rolls down his forehead. Tobios hair is stuck to his face and he's panting from the heat. Hinata decides to help, this could be his chance. 

He wraps his fingers around Kageyamas wrists and moves his arms out the way. The setter makes a surprised noise but willingly lets it happen, inviting Hinata to devour him. And he does, leaning in.

He lets his tongue trail up his soft chest and throat, following the trails of Ice Cream before stopping at the corner of his mouth. He hesitates then eagerly pushes his lips against the others in rushed movements and sharp breaths. Tobio moans and leans into it, shutting his eyes tightly. He forgets about his Ice Cream until Shouyou is pulling away and he unconsciously follows for more. 

Hinata takes his chocolate Ice Cream, which makes Kageyama pout and he chuckles at him in response. He puts some in his mouth. Tobio tilts his head in confusion and then Shouyou passionately kisses him again, opening his mouth and letting the flavour of cold chocolate into their kiss. 

They share it, some escaping the corner of their bruised lips and dripping onto their joined chests. Kageyama starts panting and letting out high pitched mews of pleasure. 

`` P-please... Shouyou... ``

Hinata growls and bites his neck. That's hot. 

They never talk about it or bring it up, but... Hinata knows it's for the better. Tobio even covered up his hickey and flirted (attempted) with some girls, who giggled and called him cute. 

He knows that already, Kageyama Tobio is very cute. But he's never seen him smile or laugh or even look happy. Why did this have to happen? Why is Tobio so cute, why couldn't he just be a little gremlin? 

Why did he fall in love? 

Is it possible to fall out of it? He doesn't want this, neither of them do. They know this.

But he does want it, so badly. He needs Kageyama, he wants him. Craves him.

So when the moment happens, he takes his chance. 

They're walking together, by the beach, the waves licking at their bare feet. The air is awkward, almost suffocating. Their hands knock against each other and Tobio tenses, but Hinata takes his hand gently, squeezing reassuringly.

Kageyama doesn't avoid it and it takes a minute, but he slowly locks their fingers together. It's a small improvement, but it's better than nothing. He can do this.

`` Shouyou- ``

`` Tobio- ``

They pause, and they stop walking. Hinata makes eye contact and both of them manage to not break it. Kageyama giggles, snorts and soon starts fully laughing. Small squeaks and snorts escaping throughout his body. He's got his arms around his stomach and fat tears are rolling down his puffy cheeks.

Hinata watches, a dumbfounded look on his face and he blushes. A blush that crawls over his nose, up to his ears and down the back of his neck. He's adorable, absolutely nothing could compare to his beauty.

A breeze picks up behind them and swirls around Shouyous legs and up Kageyamas slim waist. Almost as if the world is urging them together. Hinata is still in awe even after he stops laughing and Tobio wipes away his happy tears.

`` I- I'm sorry Tobio- `` He manages to let out before Kageyama stops him with a sweet kiss.

He feels the youngers slender fingers slide up his neck and rest at the base, playing with the orange locks of hair. Shouyou smiles and kisses back, holding his waist. The waves are licking at their thighs now, but they don't care.

They just wanna drown in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them omg 🥺
> 
> 'why so small?' will also probably be updated in a couple of hours (aka 8 pm lol)


End file.
